


Serenity fucks a horse dildo.

by Shitfacedanon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Play, Dildos, Gen, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitfacedanon/pseuds/Shitfacedanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a human Serenity takes a new toy for a spin and ends up rather fulfilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity fucks a horse dildo.

Serenity gazed upon the herculean sex toy resting within her hands. It was a Horse dildo, the legendary thor cock itself, famous across all the internet for its sheer beastly size. It was roughly two feet long and five inches wide at its head she suspected. She could barely believe it when she finally unpackaged it, the pictures on the website failing to do it justice. When she lifted it from its box she was also taken back by the weight it possessed. It’s wasn’t heavy enough to tire her yet still it carried enough weight that she could easily injure someone with the hefty thing. She bounced it in her palms, letting if flop and thud as she tried to get a more hands on feel for it. She squeezed it a few times; feeling the firm yet soft gel like material give away slightly to her fingers. It certainly felt comfortable enough in her hands, hopefully her ass would agree.

Once she had finished inspecting the thing, she got to business. Grabbing the special lube she’d also purchased just for this occasion, as well as the assortment of other sex toys she expected to maybe help with her upcoming task. Lazily she dumped her collection on her bed, spreading them so as to better view them all. Before her was a veritable rainbow of dicks, cocks, and buttplugs of all sizes and shapes. She also had other more discreet toys, such as pussy pumps, clit stimulators, and some extra lube just in case. To the side she placed the new purchased crown jewel of her collection, gently nestling it like a newborn babe and blowing it a gentle kiss. 

“Now don’t go anywhere darling, Momma’s gonna pick which of your new friends gets to join in the fun.” Serenity said to it. Giggling as she rested a single digit against her pouted lips. What to choose what to choose she thought, pointing at this toy or that toy as she struggled to decide. She gave up, shrugging her shoulders playfully while she brushed them all aside and decided that Thor himself would suffice. She then began to strip down, aimlessly tossing her clothes aside until nothing remained. Once naked, she gathered the two most essential things and walked to the large dressing mirror, gazing at herself while she walked sultrily towards it, the massive dildo swaying in one hand and the bottle of lube in the other.

As she rested her toys on the floor, she took a better look at herself, admiring her voluptuous figure while she rested her hands on her waspish hips. Serenity always loved how she could make even the most stubborn of heads turn, no matter the clothing she wore or what others were doing; all would stop just to get a good look at her. Whether it was her large D sized bust, thick thighs, or her massive ass, everyone, even a few ladies just had to sneak a peek. Hell even she would occasionally catch herself ogling her reflection. She turned then to better view her rump, if there was one feature of herself she utterly loved it was her ass. Few possessed an ass of such size and quality and she bent over slightly to better present it, lifting the bottom with the tip of her fingers before rubbing her hands along the surface. Cupping and squeezing each cheek lustfully while she bit her lower lip, feeling a wonderful tingling feeling in her pussy.   
Firmly she slapped her ass, moaning in ecstasy as the pleasant stinging feeling caused her arousal to increase. 

“Do you see this Thor? This is all yours.” She said to the sex toy. Giggling once more at the silliness of her little roleplay with the cock. She then turned towards the cock, getting on her knees while she squeezed the bottle of lube, letting a large blob of white fall to her palm. She rubbed it between her hands then along the dildo, leaving not a single inch uncovered. Serenity then applied a generous amount to her ass, letting a lone finger slide in and out slowly while she moaned. She then slide another in, and increased her rhythms. Then a third finger, this time increasing her speed until she could hear a slapping noise, she moaned and giggled, enjoying the weak yet pleasant feeling of her ass being penetrated. Finally she slide a fourth finger in, stopping her hands movements in order to spread her pucker open wide, trying to loosen herself just enough to keep the horse cock from causing her any pain. 

Once she could nearly fist herself with ease she raised herself up, getting to her feet and placing the cock beneath her. Slowly Serenity lowered herself, eagerly waiting for that heavenly feeling of one’s asshole being spread open at penetration. Before long she could feel the head press against her and after meeting some resistance pushed herself down. It plunged into her, spreading her ass apart and causing her to gasp in pleasure, stopping momentarily to savor the feeling. Slowly she pushed herself down just a bit more, getting to her knees again while held her ass cheeks apart, then raised her legs again, letting it pull from her. Gently she lowered herself once more, this time taking one inch more, and repeated the process until she could raise and lower herself in one smooth continuous motion. 

Each time she lowered herself even more, letting the wide cock plunge deeper into her cavernous anus, moaning and gasping deeply with each slow yet powerful plunge, holding her ass cheeks apart and savoring the heady feeling of having her ass filled to the brim. She began to buck her hips, thrusting herself on the cock harder now, moaning more loudly as she bounced up and down, clenching her ass around it as she took in ever more inches, now almost devouring a full foot. With one powerful plunge she forced more of it into her, filling her ass to its deepest point. She screamed in joy, drool falling to the floor as she rose and roughly slammed her ass down. Her hands now playing and toying with her breasts, pinching her nipples while her other hand punished her clit. 

Serenity was in heaven, she had taken all manner of dicks, both real and fake up her ass and pussy before, yet none had ever sent her to such throes of bliss as this one was. None had ever filled nor spread her so thoroughly before and she screamed and begged to any gods listening to keep this feeling going for all eternity. Her legs were sore and her heart was burning yet she pushed herself ever onward, practically daring either to give out before she reached her climax. She was panting now, her tongue hanging free from her mouth as she slammed herself up and down. Her body and mind utterly drowning in the greatest heights of carnal pleasure, every inch of her soaked in sweat mixed with drool and cum. 

Finally, with one last thrust she took nearly the whole thing into her and felt her body give out, her body collapsing to the floor as she seized up, her orgasm causing her to shriek and scream till her lungs were hoarse. At agonizingly last, her climax began to subside, and weakly she pulled the horse cock free, enjoying one last tinge of pleasure as its head tugged on her insides. With a soft “Pop” it came out and weakly she let it fall to the ground, concerned only with enjoying the feeling of her afterglow. After what seemed an eternity she rose, and tried to stand, only for her legs to tremble and fail to support her. She laughed, slapping her face and feeling slightly foolish. 

“Oh man, I forget this happens after a good ass fucking. Fuck me then. “ She said, resting herself on her now sore plush rump. She turned to the Mighty Thor, blowing it another kiss while she reminisced on the godly orgasm he had granted her. She reached for it, bouncing it in her palms once more. 

“Oh divine Thor, I hereby name you Godking of the dildos! Forever more you shall reign supreme as the greatest of my collection!” She said, laughing at herself and finally feeling her legs return to normal.


End file.
